fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Insane Escalation
Insane Escalation is an RPG/Beat-em-Up/Platforming Umbrella game made by Gear Games. It is released at May 21, 2024, and is a spiritual successor of Team All-Stars by the same company. It was once a free-edit collaborative game, but upon an activity too minimal, the creator of the game, Samtendo09, had to start over from scratch and make it more unique for the final release. Gameplay The general gameplay switches between an X-COM-like gameplay during the Prepare and Move Phases, and combat similar to Kirby series' later games. To elaborate... *'Prepare Phase:' The characters can prepare at advance by healing itself or nearby allies, boosting their stats and installing traps, or Upgrading characters who got all three Super Slots filled. Next will be the Moving Phase, but the player can decide to declare the Battle Phase if there are nearby enemies. *'Move Phase:' The characters of both side will advance. The player (and sometimes the CPU) can decide to not make one of their characters to move at all. If any of the characters of opposing sides are nearby by a maximum radius of three squares, then the Battle Phase will begins. *'Battle Phase:' The fighters of both sides will duke it out in their own business which fight in a randomly generated stage. There are two ways to end the battle; by having all of the opponents knocked out, or in certain stages, running out of time. It will make a Cycle and proceed back to the Prepare Phase. Each playable character have a set of directional regular attacks, and of six different which are either Strong Attacks, Support Moves and Status Moves. There are also Specials, which there are two for each Characters. *'Strong Attacks:' Stronger than regular attacks, but requires buildup by hitting enemies in order to use them again. *'Support Moves:' Give support to the player's allies, such as healing them, giving them stat boost or give them extra resistance against specific attacks. *'Status Moves:' Allows the player to strengthen up, weaken enemies, install traps or pass a status ailment. *'Specials:' The character's best arsonal, which they can only use when they have a Super Slot filled, and they can only fill a Super Slot by healing allies, hitting enemies and enduring attacks. They can also store up to three Super Slots. The general goal is to keep at least one playable character alive without getting KO'd and defeating all enemies on the field, or simply defeating all bosses if there are any. There are various missions such as an Escort Mission, Capture the Area, and Survive the Waves, each of them having specific objectives the player(s) must follow to win the battlefield. Although the player can only select eight characters to start with in the battlefield, there will be Reinforcement after two Cycles, which allows the player to bring four characters. During Reinforcement, Giants counts as two character slots, so it is advised to draw them when there are getting too many enemies. The Enemy Side can only do it during Boss Battles, and only fewer enemies than usual anyway. Locked characters are randomly unlocked after a Boss Battle, or two when defeating a Super Boss. That said, they can also be unlocked earlier by Ranking Up a character of the same Class (for example, if Demoman, an Attacking Unit, is ranked up, then another Attacking Unit will be unlocked). The Rank System allows the player to permanently power up the characters by Ranking Up. To do so, the player must gather enough Progress Orbs and spend them on a character. Not only their stats are increased, but their attacks also becomes better. Upgrades, as this mechanic's name indicate, improves vastly the character, but only during the battle. Each character have one Upgrade, and the player can only activate it when all of the three Super Slots are filled, and select Upgrade during the Prepare Phase. Modes Story Mode Story Mode '''is the mode where the player recruits more characeters and save the Insane Escalation universe from the rogues, composed of various villains of various franchises. The player can explore and fight in the Main Worlds and to a lesser extent, the Minor Worlds, while fighting various enemies and filling various objectives. Each Major World have two or three regular bosses (some of them being Giant Bosses) and one Super Boss, while some Minor Worlds have just one or two bosses. Only the Final World have the Final Bosses, who are among the strongest or the trickiest bosses to face with. The player can also visit the Origon Shop which includes temporary power-up, special items that unlock a new Minor World, and to buy more Power Orbs, and each of them requires Golds in order to purchase them. Strafe Mode '''Strafe Mode is an arcade-styled mode where you had to go through multiple levels by defeating various opponents, from weak enemies, computer-controlled characters to most regular bosses (and in harder difficulty, Super Bosses). There are four difficulty settings, the last one being unlockabled which requires Strafe Mode to be completed with ten different characters composition; , , and . The higher the difficulty, the more rewards the player can earn, but also the more advanced the enemies will be. Super Bosses will only appears in Hard and Insane difficulty. The final boss is Dr. Wily, who controls one of his Wily Machines which are all difficult to fight, and each of the Machine's last phrase is always a Wily Capsule. However, another Final Boss will be confronted if you had reached 100% in Story Mode in Hard or Insane difficulty. Challenge Mode Score Attack Versus Mode Devastation Hard Boiled Pursuit Characters There are seven types of playable characters, instead of nine in Team All-Stars. Each of them are specialized in one battle mechanic or another, two of them being a bit more unique. *'Offensive:' Specialized in one-one-one combat and taking on multiple foes, the Offensive characters are ideal for frontal assault and give pressure into the enemies. *'Tank:' While generally slower than Attacking, Tanks have better Defense and HP while keeping high Attack to be able to gather pressure without much sweats. *'Speedster': Speedsters are faster than average and are more specialized in ambush and picking a threatening enemies, but had to use hit-and-run tactic does to having lower Defense than even Offensive. *'Supporter:' Specialize on giving support to their allies and prefers to stay behind for their own safety. But that doesn't mean they cannot fight, and they can still provide support in a battle! *'Special Unit:' Unspecified characters that specialized in an unusual mechanic; it could be a different type of fighting style, or an unusual ability, or even calls minions of their own. They are also more varied in stats than others. *'Pokémon:' Pokémon are mechanically different from the above and below does to how they fight; while their attacks (called Moves) needs to cooldown a bit, they had different property which can turn the tide when making a combo or when used at the right time. There are actually six Pokémon, but one of them is classed as a Giant. *'Giant:' The strongest characters among the playable characters. Although their large size may restrict them access of tight paths, they can demolish almost anything in their path, and handles more HP than any other type of character. The Characters in ??? are lucked and must be guessed right in order to be revealed and unlocked. Default These characters are available at the start of the game. Unlockable Characters The order of these characters is by order of reveal, and had to be recruited first. Assist Characters Assist Characters are assistants that can be summoned during either Prepare Phase, Move Phase or Battle Phase, depended on the Assist Character. They can only be summoned once per turn, but each character can handle a different Assist Character. Enemies The baddies of the game. There are more than 50 enemies (variation not included), more than 20 bosses and around ten Super Bosses. Bosses Bosses are tougher than enemies and trickier to defeat does to their higher HP, rougher attacks or other reasons. There are three type of bosses; normal bosses, Giant Bosses and Super Bosses. Bosses with an asterisk (*) means that this boss is optional to fight. *'Normal Bosses' will have no italic text unlike Giant Bosses, and are the more basic bosses. They only have three phases and can be thrown by anyone. *'Giant Bosses' are among the biggest bosses and have italic text in their name. They can only be thrown by Tanks and Giants, and are much more tougher to face than regular bosses. They also have much higher HP than average Bosses, like how Giant Characters have higher HP than average characters. *'Super Bosses' are faced as the last boss of each Main World and even in some Minor Worlds. They are by far the toughest bosses the players are going to face, and have four phases unlike the two above. They tend to be very tricky or super tough to defeat, and even skilled players must be prepared to face them. *'Final Bosses', while there are only a few of them, are the toughest of the toughest, with five phases and a wide array of attacks. Defeating just one of them is a true accomplishment. Regular Bosses |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Super Bosses Final Bosses Worlds Each World can be explored to fight enemies, find Golds, gather new Moves and other various activities with other players and NPCs. The Fight Zones can be fought again at any time with the Rematch Block. Main Worlds Although the Super Bosses does not match the origin location, the NPCs and common enemies does. The explanation behind this is that the conflict had already wagered, and a few amount of Super Bosses might noticed something is not right, even for them, once you defeat them. Minor Worlds Items Normal Special Trivia *There are less playable characters than its spiritual prequel. Samtendo reveals that he aims for more quality than quantity and focuses on making each of them more unique. *Unlike Team All-Stars, only four Team Fortress 2 representatives are confirmed to be playable, which are Demoman, Heavy Weapons Guy, Scout and Medic. The rest of the nine classes are relegated into Assists. *The Boss tables are a combination of the boss character table from My Bleak Empire (by ) and the boss table from Boss Battles (by ), thus I give credit for both of the users for their respective tables. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Beat 'em Up Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Umbrella Games Category:2024 Category:Original Games Category:Gear Games